


Forever and Beyond

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith shows Pocahontas how deeply he truly feels for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Beyond

        She rolls on top of me, and I find myself gazing up into her big, beautiful, and almond brown eyes again. I cup her face, my fingers entwining in the thick and silky strands of her long, raven black hair. She's so beautiful! I still feel my breath catch in my throat every time I look at her, and I don't know how she can't hear the pounding of my heartbeat. It's the loudest noise I've ever heard, louder even than gunfire, and though it fills my ears, I can still sense her heart answering mine and beating in the same powerful, pounding rhythm.

        I've never been so aware of any one or anything in my life than I am in this new world with her. She's taught me more today than I've learned in my entire life up until now and forever changed the way I look at the world, my place in it, and the animals and nature all around me with every step. She's turned my world upside down, righted it again, and filled it with more beauty and happiness than I've ever felt before.

        I'm amazed! I'm completely captivated, and yet she continues to amaze me more with every breath and every touch. I tingle when she touches me unlike anything I've ever known before. When we first met and started to get to know each other, I thought that this excitement I'm feeling coursing through every inch of my body, heart, and soul was just an effect of this new land and seeing the world through her eyes. I thought it would dim. But it hasn't, and it isn't going to.

        It's the way she makes me feel. I've never wanted any one like I want her, but for the first time in my life, I know this isn't just desire and passion I'm feeling. I want her, but I don't want to just lay her down beneath me. I don't want her beneath me at all; I want her beside me, on top of me, filling me, filling my world with her richness, her beauty, her laughter, her light, and love. I want her all around me!

        I want to make love to her, and I realize, my hand trembling slightly where it's buried in her hair, I'm already in love with her. I have been since the very first moment I saw her standing there that first day when we arrived. She was wrapped in mist at that time, and I thought that added to her allure. I was wrong. The allure I feel for her is all Pocahontas. It's not because she's different or more beautiful than any woman I've ever met. It's not simply because of her grace, sensuality, and natural beauty. It's her, and I love her for all those reasons and a thousand more, for everything that she is and all she's shown me since she entered my life and changed my world forever more!

        For a moment, I think of how many times I've been in a woman's arms before. I hear the guys laughing at me, clapping me on the back for being such a scoundrel. I was hunting for something I never found with any of those women, and I never would have found it with them. They couldn't hold me, because I never loved a single one of them. In fact, I'd began to think I'd never find true love, that it was just as much a myth as the gold the Indians are reported to have, but it's not. I know that now for I've found my true love at long last in her arms.

        She cups my hand where it's cupping her, and I realize that she can feel my trembling. My blue eyes blink. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to make her understand that I love her, but how do I tell her when our languages are so different? We're slowly learning each other's words and customs, but there's still so much she doesn't understand and so much of her world I don't yet know. How can I tell her I love her?

        And then the words slip from my mouth. They're not the right words. I know that the moment I say them, but they're out now. "You give me fever."

        They're definitely the wrong words, and I can see that from the disappointment that glimmers in her brown eyes, the frown that mars her lovely face, and the way she lets go of my hand. She recoils from me a tiny bit, and though she only moves a little bit, that small amount of her pulling away from me, the misunderstanding, doubt, and confusion I see in her innocent, brown eyes, and the fear I can tell is beginning to build in her again makes my heart break a little. I catch her hands before she can move further away. "I . . . " Her voice trembles, and I kick myself silently for making her feel this way. "I do not understand."

        I take both of her much smaller hands into one of my hands, freeing my other hand so that I can use it again. I raise it to her beautiful face and once more gently cup her cheek. I draw my thumb against her smooth, dark flesh. "Then let me help you understand," I tell her, my words coming out in such a hushed whisper that I can barely hear them myself.

        She blinks owlishly at me. "But is fever not a bad thing?"

        I shake my blonde head. "Not this kind of fever," I tell her. "You catch my soul on fire, Pocahontas." Her eyes widen, and I frown. Okay, not the best way of telling her.

        "That would hurt!" she cries.

        I hang my head. I can feel laughter bubbling in my throat, and though my lips twist into a wry grin while trying to suppress it, I know this is no laughing matter. "Not this burning," I tell her, shaking my head and looking tentatively back up at her. I swing around to my knees, catch her face in my hands, and gently kiss her lips. We've kissed before, but the passion that's building between us now is reaching new and higher levels than ever before. I gaze into her beautiful eyes; this time, it is I who feel her trembling.

        "Let me show you," I tell her, and finally, listening to the tune of our hearts singing together, I understand exactly what I need to do. Still on my knees, I release her, lean up, and strip out of my armor. I toss it to the side.

        Meeko still has my helmet, so I don't have to worry about removing it. I don't know where the little scamp is right now, but I know he's never far from his beloved Pocahontas. I want to be like him, I realize. I envy the little raccoon getting to feel her arms around him all the time and always share her life. I want to be like him, always beside her, always in her arms, and sharing the rest of my life with her.

        I start to unbutton my shirt, and flames shoot up my body from where I can feel her questing gaze traveling up my revealed skin. I'm glad I have a body to be proud of. It may not be as muscular as the Indian men she's used to, but it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of. And, I remind myself, if she wanted a man from her own tribe, she wouldn't be here with me now. That thought brings more pride to me than any accomplishment I've ever made in my life, and a new heat surges through me as I toss my shirt to the side, as well.

        I lean forward again, once more taking her hands in mine. I gaze directly into her beautiful eyes, marveling how just once glance from them always steals my breath away, and lead her closer to me. "John?" she calls my name, and I know she's nervous. I am, too, I realize, though I've made love to more women than I can even remember. None of that has prepared me for this, however. None of them ever came even close to making me feel the way she does, and none of them really mattered. Only she does, and if I don't handle this right, I know I'll be doomed forever more. If she ever leaves me, I'll have no reason to carry on for it is with her that I have at last found what I've been searching for my entire life.

        "Sh," I whisper to her. "It's okay. I just want you to understand how I feel." And with that said, I lay her hands over my heart. I tingle, and I can feel my tingles passing through our connection into her. I gaze into her wide, startled eyes and tell her truthfully, "It beats for you. I breathe for you. I love you!"

        Her hands smooth over my heart, her fingers cupping gingerly around my nipple and then splaying over my breast. I tremble at her touches, but the sensations are delighted trembles thrilling through not only every inch of my body and mortal flesh but throughout every single fiber of my heart and soul as well. Her long hair falls to one side as she gazes up at me, her head cocked to an angle. Then she removes her hands, and I feel a sudden pang of loss as her body separates from mine.

        I feel my own eyes widen in surprised wonder as she slips the sleeves of her doeskin dress off of her slender shoulders. Her dress pools to her lean stomach, revealing her beauty to me, and her luscious, tawny breasts fill my gaze. This time, she is the one who takes my hands in hers and leads me to touch her. I tremble from head to foot as I cup her breast and feel the pounding of her heart in my hand.

        She gazes up into my eyes, and I feel like shouting with joy. I know before she even tells me that she loves me, too, and this is the happiest moment of my entire life! "It beats for you, too," she tells me. "I love you!"

        I've never felt anything so thrilling in all my life! I cup her breasts, my fingers stroking her, and she throws her head back with a soft cry. I move closer, closing the distance between us, and covering her lips with mine. I rain passionate kisses over her mouth, down her high cheek bones, and over her throat. The rhythm of her pleasured gasps are the loveliest music I've ever heard as I aim with each touch to bring her to a higher level of pleasure and show her, with every kiss and stroke, how infinitely much I love her.

        I kiss the nipple of her left breast gingerly, then lick it. I circle her with my tongue, lapping up the sweetest nectar I've ever known before finally taking her full breast into my mouth and suckling her. Her scream of pleasure sends the birds flying from the trees, and in the back of my mind, I realize I'm putting us both in danger. If either her people or my men were to find us, we'd be destroyed, our happiness shattered and our lives endangered, but I can't bring myself to stop. I've dreamed of this moment since the first time I laid eyes on her, and now I know that she's been dreaming the same dream and wanting the same thing.

        I lavish her, taking more time with her than I've ever taken with any one else. We should have all eternity together, and though deep down, I'm hearing a warning that that, sadly, is not the case, I'm determined that it should be. Ever so slowly, I make her love to her with my mouth, kissing her, licking her, and nibbling her gently. I stroke her body, my hands growing ever bolder, until I even stroke her virginal womanhood through the folds of her dress.

        She cries my name, and I never want to stop. I delay the inevitable, using every trick in my book of sexual knowledge to make this game last longer, only . . . It isn't a game. None of this is. This is life in its rawest and love in its purest. I want her. I want her just like this, with me, loving me, and being loved by me, forever more!

        She grasps me, and I can feel her need sending despairing signals in her arching fingers. Finally, to give her relief, I move faster, stroking her mound harder and moving my mouth up and down on her breasts. I slide my teeth over her hardened nipples, catch them in my mouth, and shake my head slightly while still holding on to her, adding to the sensations crashing throughout us both. Her tremblings have now become an inferno. I stroke her one last time, then wrap my arms tightly around her, hold her close, and cover her mouth with mine, my tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. Her second scream of my name is silenced against my mouth, but I can feel her still calling for me and know she loves both I myself and the gift I've just given us both.

        I don't know how long it is until we come drifting back down to Earth. She still trembles slightly as her fingers stroke my cheek. "John Smith," she breaths my name, her eyes sparkling dazzlingly, "that was amazing!"

        "You," I tell her truthfully, "are amazing!"

        Mischief glimmers in her eyes, and I'm eager to discover what she's thinking and the new trail upon which she plans on taking me. "How else do I make you feel?" she questions and presses against my staff that is already hard again with my unquenchable need for her.

        I have to be sure this is what she truly wants before I make my next move, and so I ask her. "Do you really want to know?"

        She entwines her fingers in my blonde hair, and I shiver in delight as she strokes the back of my neck. "Yes," she breathes and kisses me again. This time, it is her tongue that boldly slips into my mouth, and every part of my body is already screaming in delight as I kick off my boots and start unbuckling my pants.

        I don't realize it at the time, but Meeko's found my shirt and armor. He's been burrowing into the shirt when my trousers fly through the air. I hear him chatter and squeak in indignation but can't bare to tear my eyes away from the wonderful woman whose love we share. My helmet falls off of his furry head as he darts backwards in my shirt. My trousers barely miss hitting him in the head, and after they've landed, and he knows he's safe, the feisty, little raccoon jumps onto my pants and tears into them, biting, clawing, and growling. When he realizes my trousers aren't trying to fight back, he looks back up at me; shakes his tiny, ebony fists into the air; and chatters indignantly.

        Of course, I'm far too busy to notice any of this. I have eyes for only one, and right now, the whole world could be coming to an end, and I wouldn't notice it. I'm standing completely naked before her now, my manhood strong, erect, and throbbing with the aching, yearning pain of needing her to fulfill me. I can tell from the look in Pocahontas' brown eyes that she's never seen such a thing as a penis before. She stares at it at first, then cocks her head to the side and stares some more. The red hot fingers of embarrassment crawl up my flesh as she queries softly, "What . . . What is that?"

        I'm blushing in full now, but I won't back down. I can't any way. My clothes are a good couple of yards away, and there's an upset raccoon burrowing in them. Besides, she doesn't mean to sound condescending. She's just confused. She doesn't understand what's happening now or what she's seeing any more than I understood what she was trying to show me about her world when we first met. She brought me to a wonderland. Now it's my turn to repay the favor and help her, help us both, realize the full potential of our love.

        "It's okay," I tell her, the emotions swirling within me choking my throat and making my voice sound rough. I shrug and give her a little grin. "It's just me."

        "I have just . . . never seen anything so . . . " I can tell she's trying to find the right words, but she still knows too little of my English language to find the term for which she's searching. She spills back into her native tongue, instead, and thrills chase through me from just listening to her speak. Then, at last, she speaks again in my own tongue with a new question, her fingers reaching tentatively toward me. "Can I touch it?"

        "Yes." My answer is almost a cry. Every single inch of me is now screaming and burning with my need to feel her body against mine again. I reach out, take her hand in mine, and lead her to my stallion. I throb beneath her touch, and I know she can feel my desire from the way her sweet, beautiful eyes widen in surprise.

        "I burn for you," I tell her again. "I yearn for you. I need you." I step forward, coming fully into her hands, and cup my own hands around her lovely face. My fingers thread once more into her long, silken hair. "I love you!" I breathe against her upturned lips, and then I kiss her again and again.

        As I'm kissing her, she starts to stroke me, and slowly her tender strokes grow longer and bolder. Her other hand joins in, and now she's cupping me, holding my manhood, as well as my life, heart, and soul in her palms. I need her so much! My body's screaming at me to take her right here and now, no more waiting, just to throb into her until I spill over with the greatest delight I've ever known, but I know she's a virgin. I'll make us take time. I'll slowly lead her along this most romantic venture. I'll steer our course true and straight, and I'm already beginning to think that when I start to cum this time, I'm never going to stop.

        Her fingers are long and elegant. I can feel her grace against my throbbing staff as she runs her fingers up and down my manhood. Her fingertips brush my balls, sending a whole new set of thrills throughout me. My mouth breaks from hers as I cry out, but before I can grab her again, she's moved. She moves faster and more elegant than any one I've ever known or seen before, but this time, she's moved to kneel right in front of me.

        Having her kneel before me sends a thousand signals through my body and spirit. It's a heady intoxication of power, respect, and desire, far beyond any arousal I've ever known before. Her full breasts press against my knees; her long hair slides over my bare skin, brushing against my erected staff. And then she kisses me! I scream with pleasure, and what little animals had remained in the nearby forest start running.

        I can sense their movements as they charge through the brush. Now that she's taught me how to live with Mother Nature, I can feel almost everything that happens on the land around me. She's brought to me so many new and astonishing feelings by teaching me how to be one with Mother Nature and our animal brethren and by causing me to fall in love with her, but what she's doing now to me is a whole new pleasure a thousand -- no, a million, a zillion times better! I've never known or even dreamed of pleasure at such a height! My soul soars, flying further than the clouds ever dared sail, taking my heart on wings of love with it, and leaving the rest of my spirit and brain to scream out with my delight.

        She's raining kisses down my hard staff. I'm positively pulsating with need. My fingers bury into her hair, holding her head steady though I tremble. She reaches the end of my manhood, and then I can sense her tilting her head just a second before she takes me into her mouth. Her teeth close around my tip, and then she starts to nibble me. She's nibbling me like I'm some kind of corn on the cob! And yet . . . Yet . . . Oh, God, how wonderful it feels!

        I don't really remember what happened next except for riding a tidal wave of pleasure stronger and greater than anything I've ever known, in life or in my wildest dreams. Somehow, I end up on my back, and when I come back down to Earth, I'm breathing hard, and she's in my arms. "Wow . . . " I whisper. "Wow . . . " And then I remember a phrase I haven't heard in a while, not since landing here at least. "Chalk one up for the Indians."

        "Hmm?" she asks. "What is that, John Smith?"

        "Nothing," I say, smiling. It would take hours to explain to her the good meaning of the phrase I've just used, and I don't want any intelligent conversation to interrupt what we're sharing now. I'm already tingling again as she traces shapes on my bare chest with her soft fingertips. I reach up to her, and my hand finds her still naked breast. I caress her, stroking a fire that I now realize will never die or even dim no matter how many times we pleasure each other.

        "That was not nothing," she tells me, and I smile. I can't pull the wool over this woman's eyes, not that I would ever want to again. I can feel her etching a heart over my right nipple.

        "No," I agree. "That was wonderful, amazing!" I run my fingers over her beautiful face, across her lovely hair, down her tender flesh, over her breast, her stomach, and the small of her back. "You," I breathe, "are amazing!"

        "You are the amazing one," she tells me. "You make me feel things I never feel before." She leans up, and her long, raven hair falls over to one side, cloaking us against the sun that's now beginning to slowly start its descent through the afternoon sky.

        I cup her face in my palm again; she rubs her cheek against my touch. "I love you, Pocahontas!" I tell her, and I've never meant anything more.

        "And I love you, John Smith!" she answers me, and I feel the truth and the depth of her emotions that run as deeply and fill her as much as my own do me. I lean her up and kiss her again, and I know the time has come. I can hear Meeko chattering now, and I toss to him one last cloth to play with as I strip her dress off the rest of the way and roll over onto my beautiful Queen, the Indian Princess who has completely captivated my heart, soul, brain, body, and entire being forever more.

        I try to be everywhere on her at once with my hands, stroking her, caressing her, teasing her nipples back into hardened knots. The kisses I cover her face, neck, and lips with are full of all the passion and love I'll always ever feel for her alone. I make sure she's ready before I dive inside her welcoming waters, thrusting my full length into her and completing us at last. My lips cover hers, our tongues dancing together in this passionate rhythm as old as time and silencing her scream of pleasure and pain.

        I bring her slowly higher, floating on love along with her, as we soar together through the endlessly blue skies of true love. I'm home at last! I've searched my entire life for something that I thought was merely adventure, but this is the greatest of all adventures and what I've really been looking for all along! I'm in love, and the woman I love loves me back! I'm home! I'm complete, and I'll never wander again for I have everything I could ever want right here in my lady love's arms!

        I lift my head from hers one more time to scream, "I LOVE YOU, POCAHONTAS!"

        "I LOVE YOU!" she barely has time to answer before I'm kissing her again. We roll together through the meadows, loving each other thoroughly not just for today but for forever after. I know trouble will come into our paradise, but we'll meet that trouble head on and only death could take me away from my beloved Pocahontas. Even after, I'll love her still. I'll love her, my beautiful, amazing, wonderful Indian Princess, the Queen of my heart, with all that I am, ever have been, and ever will be forever and beyond and beyond, too, whatever waits in the great beyond!

 

**The End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. For my beloved Drew.


End file.
